生命あるかぎり愛して Inochi Arukagiri Aishite
by KaguyaMoon
Summary: "Te amaré mientras tenga vida" 生命あるかぎり愛して... Inochi arukagiri aishite...lit. "Mientras haya vida, ama" El primer One-shot que escribi resubido D


_**Bueno este es fue el primer One-shot,**__** ¨Inochi-Arukagiri-Ashite¨,**__** que escribí y publique pero por diversos motivos lo borre, pero a hora lo he vuelto a subir y espero que os guste... es un Serena y Diamante, está basado en el enfrentamiento de Diamante contra el Gran sabio**_

_**N/A: Lo que está en:**_

_**Blablablabal- **__Diálogos_

_¨Blablablabal¨-Pensamientos y recuerdos_

_**Antes de empezar recordad que Sailor Moon NO me pertenecerse **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inochi Arukagiri Ashite**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¨Te Amare Mientras Tenga Vida¨

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Destruirlo la tierra y sumirlo todo en la oscuridad… ese es el verdadero propósito de nuestro amo y señor el Fantasma de la Muerte–**revelo el hombre sabio mientras esquivaba y contraatacaba los ataques de Diamante

**-¡Destruirlo la tierra y sumirlo todo en la oscuridad!… Yo jamás he pensado en tal cosa –**grito Diamante continuando su ataque hacia a que ser maligno quien los había estado manipulando todo este tiempo. La lucha se tornaba más fuerte, la energía y rayos de luz obscura se repelían mutuamente, fue en ese instante que un ataque apoyado por el cristal obscuro, chochó contra Diamante haciéndolo estrellar a una de las columnas

El tan conocido como en hombre sabio aparto la vista del cuerpo de del príncipe de de la nueva para dirigirla hacia el verdadero obstáculo_**-**_**Sailor Moon…-**gruño preparo una gran cantidad de energía formando un rayo bastante poderoso para atravesar el cuerpo de quien hasta hora había arruinado todos sus planes**-tú también morirás… –**

El ataque fue lanzado hacia ella, quiso moverse pero sus piernas no le respondían a causa del pánico, solo espero que aquel ataque la atravesara y acabara con su vida, mientras en su mente repasaba cada uno de los momentos vividos hasta ahora de su corta vida, pero los últimos fueron solo dolorosos, desde que encontró a luna y hasta ahora solo le habían causado muchas tristezas.

_Rini, su supuesta hija la había arrebatado todo, a Darién, sus amigas y a su familia, que le quedaba a ella…_

_Nada…_

_Absolutamente nada…_

También recordó su pasado en el antiguo milenio de plata, su gran deseo de ser una chica normal y corriente, sin estar pegada a aquel destino que ella no pidió tener, tener la libertad de escoger su propio camino y no aquello que ya decidido.

_Tal vez este sea su fin_

_Tal vez esta era la oportunidad_

_Tal vez podría amar a alguien de verdad y no por deber_

_Tal vez en otra circunstancia pudiera hubiera sido capaz de corresponder a amor que le ofrecía Diamante…_

_Tal vez_…

Abrió los ojos, para ver por qué aquel ataque no la había travesado ya…

**-¡DIMANTE! ¡NO! –**

Grito con todas sus fuerzas al ver a Diamante interponiéndose y siendo atravesado por aquel ataque dirigido a ella…

_**En medio de este mundo sin fin…**_

_**tus últimas palabras aún…**_

_**resuenan con fuerza…**_

Parece que todo acabara aquí, mas no dejare que él te dañe lo arrastrare al inframundo conmigo si es necesario fue el pensamiento de Diamante al ver el rostro de Serena lleno de lagrimas

**-Esto… no es nada… –**hablo para tranquilizarla dificultosamente mientras me ponía en pie mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca

**-Que aun no te mueres…-**dijo el hombre sabio mientras miraba con burla en cuerpo mal trecho**- bien entonces te acabare en este instante y luego ella morirá –**

_**-**_**Eso jamás lo permitiré…–**acumulo todo el poder que aún le quedaba en un solo ataque**-¡Te acabare aquí mismo y ahora!–** exclamo mientras el rayo de luz destruía todo el cuerpo de El Hombre Sabio

Y el caía…

_**tan reales… **_

**-¡DIAMANTE! ¡Por favor… resiste! –**grito Serena mientras corría así el cuerpo casi inerte de Diamante

**-Sabes Sailor Moon he cometido un muchos errores… –**hablo con las pocas fuerzas que aún se aferraban a esta vida**-Pero sabes… -**tosió un poco de sangre**-Sabes soy feliz… Porque moriré viendo tu rostro y estar entre tus brazos –**Volvió a toser un poco de sangre mientras le dedicaba una mirada cargada de ternura e infinito amor

**-No… digas… eso… –**Hablo con voz entrecortaba mientras lo abrazaban como si con ello pudiera transmitirle la vida se evaporaba

**-Mi sueño…-**Dijo**-era volver a la tierra de donde fuimos expulsados… Yo… yo… hubiera muerto por ese sueño… –**hiso una pausa **-Sin embrago he causado la perdida de muchas vidas y ahora he perdido toda esperanza –**Porque no pude amarte con libertad, pensó Serena mientras escuchaba lo que él le decía

**-Calla…-**Hablo mientras las lágrimas salían sin dar tregua **- todavía ay esperanza… te pondrás bien –**

Ella misma quiso creer en lo que sus labios pronunciaron

Pero sabía que no era verdad…

_**tan lejanas…**_

_**-**_**Tal vez… cuando nuestros caminos se vuelvan unir… pueda conquistar tu corazón – **una de sus manos poso en la mejilla a quien había amado hasta el último momento**-Me alegra saber que las hermanas mal son felices… Tu trataste de proteger a Zafiro, los dos hemos logrado queremos… Quizás en otra vida podamos amarnos… te estaré esperando amada mía –**

_**Es hora de dejar de mirar atrás…**_

_**y gritar con todas mis fuerzas…**_

**-Pero tú… me has… salvado mí vida-**hablo mientras tocaba la mano puesta en su rostro**- Diamante… y ahora que sabes que estabas equivocado puedes comenzar de nuevo –**Pronuncio las palabras que la voz y canto en su corazón anhelaban creer

_**Mi vida cotidiana llegó a su fin…**_

_**El mismo día en el que…**_

_**tú y el sol moristeis…**_

Cuanto anhelo decirle que sí, pero él sabía que ya…**-Ya no…cof… me queda…cof… tiempo –**

Miro las lágrimas que caían de ese hermoso rostro y de aquella alma tan pura y bella de la cual se había enamorado

**-Tu eres quien reinara en este tiempo…Te ruego cuides a mi familia que vive en némesis… te pido… que hagas todo lo posible para que ellos sean felices… -**

Las fuerzas se iban y lo abandonaban poco apoco, pero aun su alma quiera aferrarse unos minutos más antes de abandonar este mundo para siempre

**-Solo… no olvides que… te amo y te esperare en otra vida para… poder amarte con libertad, sin títulos que nos aten… -**con las ultima fuerza que aun poseía, unió sus labios con los de ella, el tiempo pareció detenerse

**-Solo seamos…un hombre y una mujer… comunes y corrientes… Serena… Te… amo…–**trasterminar el beso suave y tierno exhalo último aliento

_**Sin darme cuenta he quedado atrapada…**_

_**en una espiral catatónica**_

_**que no alcanzo a comprender…**_

**-¡DIAMANTE!–**fue el grito el desesperado de Serena, mientras se aferraba a su pecho aquel cuerpo sin vida, de quien la había amado y no se había dado la libertad de amar, por un destino al cual no había escogido**-Tú no debes morir… Podemos serlo Diamante… en esta vida… por favor… No me dejes… No puedes dejarme… te lo suplico despierta… abre los ojos… y… déjame… corresponder… a tus sentimientos… por favor… ¡DIAMANTE!–** de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas las cuales parecerían jamás pararían

_**No olvides el sonido de mi voz**_

_**Hasta el día en el volvamos a encontrarnos**_

Ella aún se aferraba al cuerpo inerte del ya muerto Príncipe de la luna Nueva, mientras a pocos metros de ella

…

Él se rehabilitaba…

…

Aquel representante de la maldad y fiel servidor del fantasma de la muerte, no podía comprender, como se había atrevió ese estúpido príncipe a pensar que podía atarle con energía oscura si el provenía de tal.

_Vaya idiota_

Una sonrisa acabara se asomó por sus fríos labios, solo era cuestión de minutos para que la Dama Oscura lanzara el último ataque, liberando a su amo y señor el Fantasma de la Muerte.

Pero mientras se encargaría de destruir a su última amenaza…

Ella… acabaría con la vida de Sailor Moon aquí y ahora

Ya no estaba aquel estúpido príncipe enamorado para arruinarle sus planes…

**-Ajajajajajajajajaja –**rio en voz alta alertando a la Senshi que lloraba amargamente sobre el cuerpo de aquel que la amo y dio su vida por ella

**-¡Tu!-**Grito con todo el resentimiento y dolor que su corazón guardaba**-¿Cómo es que aun sigues con vida?–**

**-Vaya eres estúpido Diamante… bueno eras jajajajajaja –**Su risa hizo estruendo e todo el lugar

**-¡No te atrevas a burlarte de él! –**Grito la rubia con el corazón aun partido por el dolor

_**Bajo el cielo teñido de negro…**_

_**fui abandonada temblando**_

_**en las tinieblas**_

**-Creyó matarme, un enclenque como él ¿cómo osa siquiera imaginar tal tontería? –**Se burló**-Ahora ya no ay nada detendrá la inminente resurrección del ¨Fantasma de la Muerte¨ –**

Mientras ella deposita suavemente el cuerpo de quien por el cual su corazón estaba destroza por el dolor su muerte

**-Eso jamás lo permitiré –**hablo Serena con firmeza

_**La sangre ardiente de**_

_**rojo escarlata **_

_**se funde en mi misma y se disuelve**_

**-Crees ¿Qué una estúpida princesita como tú, lograra?–**Le pregunto sarcásticamente mientras percibía a su fiel sierva

**-Rini –**murmuro para sí al sentir la gran cantidad de energía maligna que Rini acumulaba y expulsaba

**-Aun piensas en salvarla… ja… acaso no es ella quien te arrebatado todo y tea dejado si nada–**dijo mientras activaba su tercer ojo, y la sometía una tortura mental

_**Ahora ya resulta imposible**_

_**a volver atrás **_

_**a como las cosas eran antes**_

_**para regresar el destino**_

_**-Eres una increíble—**_

_**-Rini es la mejor, que no puedes parecerte a ella—**_

_**-No te quiero—**_

_**-Eres un estorbo—**_

_**-Porque solo lloras, es que no sabes hacer otra cosa—**_

_**-Eres despreciable—**_

_**-Patética—**_

_**-Llorona—**_

Todos la rodeaban, pero solo para despréciala, incluso recordó lo que una vez la Reina Selene le comunico

_**-Estarás comprometida con el Principe Endymión, como futura Reina es tu deber evitar la guerra—**_

¡Solo había sido el juguete que ellos habían utilizado!, ¡Siempre criticándola!, ¡Cuestionándola! ¡Al diablo con todos ellos, por ella, se podrían ir al mismísimo infierno si quisieran! ¡Haber aceptado ser Salior Moon y haber recuperado sus recuerdos solo le había traído dolor!

_**Reencontrar esas dulces palabras e**_

_**incorporarlas en mis plegarias**_

_¨-Solo… no olvides que… te amo y te esperare en otra vida para… poder amarte con libertad, sin títulos que nos aten… -con las ultima fuerza que tenía unió sus labios con los de ella -Solo seamos…un hombre y una mujer… comunes y corrientes… Serena… Te… amo…–¨_

_Diamante…_

Vaya que era estúpida

Como se le ocurría echar por la borda todo por lo él había dado su vida

Por Él

Solo por él

Lucharía…

**-La Dama Oscura ya haya completado su objetivo –**Hablo mientras la vista del gran sabio se mantenía fija en el firmamento lleno de energía negativa**-Es hora que me renazcas en mi… el Amo y Señor de la muerte—**

…

-Pum-{explosión}

…

**-Mhp -**dijo desconcertado al ver la como salía de su tortura mental**-Así que rechazas la fuerza que el odio puro que te he otorgado —**

**-Puede que yo sea débil… Puede que yo sea una llorona… pero aun así… –**Hablo con poco cansada pero con fuerza**- estoy decidida a proteger a todo lo que amo–**mientras llamaba en su interior a las otras Senshi´s

**-Tienes ciertamente una energía formidable, esa no es la fuerza de Sailor Moon, ni puede compararse al poder de la Neo Reina…-**Hablo el con voz de ultratumba mientras observa su trasformación**-Ese poder es del antiguó Imperio Lunar**_**—**_

Senshi Moon, ahora convertida en la Emperatriz Lunar, cambiando por completo su aspecto, su piel se había transformado tan blanca cual luz de Luna, sus ojos en negros azulados con la más hermosa noche, que lo miraba con una determinación arrolladora, su cabello en un rubio platinado ataviado con una corona blanca con incrustaciones de diamantes en su cabeza deshaciendo sus los bombones de su cabello dejándolo caer libremente y un vestido con bordado de lino y capullos de mariposa junto a las ocho alas en su espalda y el símbolo de la luna llena en su frente

**-Eres capaz de sentir tanto odio como compasión…-**Dijo a terminar de observarla**-sin embargo no pasaras de aquí–**

_**Ya he aprendido a luchar**_

_**por mis seres queridos**_

**-Por el poder estelar de Mercurio—**

**-Por el poder estelar de Júpiter—**

**-Por el poder estelar de Marte—**

**-Por el poder estelar de Venus—**

**-Por el poder estelar de Saturno—**

**-Por el poder estelar de Urano—**

**-Por el poder estelar de Neptuno—**

**-Por el poder estelar de Plutón—**

Todas la Senshin reunidas veían como el cuerpo de la Dama Oscura se disipaba para convertirse en energía y pudieron sentir como la masiva cantidad de maldad se acumulaba en un solo punto, también como el poder del cristal de plata las llamaba y ellas contestaron a su llamado tele-transportándose en el lugar que se encontraba Serena ya convertida como la emperatriz

**-Tampoco te olvides de nosotras atontado –**hablo Senshi Urano mientras derribaba uno de los muros

**-No te diste cuenta de que atravesar tu campo de energía –**dijo Senshi Neptuno saliendo de su detrás de ella

**-Y no ha sido para tanto –**hablo Senshi Saturno con su lanza en mano

**-Vamos a detener aquí y ahora –**Senshi Pluton también hizo su aparición

**-Cueste lo que cueste –**Confirmó Senshi Mercurio

**-Se acabó no volverás a tocar a nuestro hermoso planeta –**La diosa del amor se hizo presente

**-Porque nosotras protegemos a lo que amamos–**Rei o Senshi Marte también hablo

**-Es que aún no comprendéis–**La representación del mal o también llamado ¨El fantasma de la muerte¨ hablo a las intrusas, mientras acumulaba su energía en negativa para terminar de aniquilarlas de una vez por todas**-que solo son enclenques—**

Rayos de energía negativa se ablandaron contra las Senshi´s más un resplandor puro las protegió, interponiéndose en el camino de sus ataques

Y la voz dulce de Serena, pero sin perder la terminación y fuerza, se hizo presente, entonces todas las presentes empezaron a percatarse de la trasformación de esta

_**¨Por el poder Del Imperio Lunar**_

_**Por el poder De La Vía Láctea**_

_**Oh Cristal de Plata**_

_**Guardián y protector de la galaxia**_

_**Yo te invoco¨**_

Las miradas de asombro de parte de Senshi Inners, mientras las Senshi Outers tenían miradas de orgullo y satisfacción hacia ella, continuaban presenciando y uniendo sus voces a la invocación del Cristal de Plata

_**¨Escucha Nuestros ruegos **_

_**Por el poder de todos los planetas del sistema solar **_

_**Por aquellos que te veneran **_

_**Por todas las cosas que viven **_

_**Y por todas las cosas que son**_

_**Por todos los que han dado su vida**_

_**Y Por el resplandor que no dejado de existir¨**_

A ellas, también se unió las voces de los habitantes en némesis, así como la voz de cuatro mujeres más que ahora habitan en la tierra

_**¨Utiliza tu divino poder **_

_**Y libéranos **_

_**Del yugo del mal ¨**_

El cristal se hizo presente saliendo del interior del cuerpo de Serena con una luz resplandeciente desplegando su poder, elevando la afuera del recinto, mientras el ya resucitado Fantasma de la Muerte la seguía hasta quedar frente a frente

**-¡Hagan lo que hagan no les servirá de nada!… ¡Ustedes solo tiene suerte de haber sobrevivido!-**Afirmo él**- Porque… ¡YO SOY UN DIOS!—**

**-No eres un dios –**La voz Serena lo interrumpió **-Recuerda tu autentica forma original –**

**-¡SOY UN DIOS! ¡EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE!–**Grito con todas sus fuerzas

**-Tú eres un humano nacido hace mucho tiempo en el país del sol naciente y sirviendo como consejero en la antigua corte real de la galaxia… -**

_¨…_

_[Antiguo milenio, Plació De La Luna Llena]_

…

_-Gracias al poder del Cristal Oscuro podre dominar toda la galaxia y después el universo entero… jajajajajajaja–hablo un hombre de unos 25 años vestido de consejero real _

…

…

_[2 meses después]_

…

…

_-Un consejero que almacena odio e ambición en su interior y utiliza el poder del mal contra sus prójimos, merece la para capital… arrepiente–Hablo el juez mientras la hoja de una espada cortaba le cortaba la cabeza_

…

…

**-Arrastrado por tus instintos más viles-** la voz de Serena continuo hablando**- condenado a caminar por la senda de la oscuridad –**hizo una pausa**- No eres más que el espíritu de un hombre dominado por la codicia y la maldad que en su delirio de poder… asumiste ser un dios… Pero solo eras un alma en pena que olvido su humana condición –**

Con los brazos extendidos y una luz salió de su interior

**-Tendrás el descanso eterno aunque con eso me lleve la vida–**

Fue lo último que dijo mientras la luz se expandía más y más de su interior, eliminando su cuerpo físico destruyendo a su vez el cristal oscuro y al Fantasma de la Muerte con ello

**-Os quiero–**

Fue su último susurro con una sonrisa radiante cuando ella murió

**-¡Serena!–**Gritaron las Inners

**-¡Majestad!–**fue el grito de Outers

…

Mientras en la tierra de daban gritos de lamento y dolor, en el cielo dos almas que no les fue permitido amarse se encontraron para renacer juntas.

.

.

.

.

**[7 años más tarde]**

.

.

.

.

En la ciudad de Tokio ya había llegado la primavera, dando a su paso a los hermosos cerezos en flor adornaban toda la ciudad. Y como siempre en primavera también es la estación, donde dos corazones pueden unirse para tener una nueva oportunidad de mar y ser amado

…

**-Serena ve a jugar –**Hablo una mujer rubia de ojos azules de unos 28 años**- el día esta hermoso porque no vas al parque –**que se sentó junto un hombre rubio cenizas y una mujer de cabello aguamarina

**-En verdad puedo ir mami –**una niña rubia de ojos azules de 5 años con un lindo peinado y un vestidos rosa pregunto aún un brillo inocente en la mirada mientras se aferra a un peluche de conejo blanco

**-Claro—**Respondió la mujer**-Ve… pero no hables con extraños –**

**-Si-**hizo una reverencia**-Nos vemos luego tío Haruka… tía Michiru –**se despidió de los presentes mientras corría con una sonrisa radiante en los labios

**-Hasta luego princesa-**hablo el rubio al ver la niña correr**-El pequeño bombón ha crecido bastante, no lo crees Candy–**comento

**-Si-**Respondió la mujer**-Es una bendición del cielo mi pequeña Serena… demo crecen tan rápido –**

**-Uno de estos días de estos días te dirá que ya tiene novio –**Bromeo la aguamarina

**-Eso si yo lo permito –**La voz de otro rubio se hizo presente**-Aun es muy pequeña para eso –**

**-Tienes todo mi apoyo Albert –**Haruka lo apoyo

Las mujeres estallaran en risa ante lo dicho por los hombres

…

…

Corrió con todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas daban, quería jugar en el sube y baja, pero mientras corría no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien

**-Auch–**dijo la pequeña rubia

**-¿Estas bien?–**La voz de un niño también se hizo presente

**-Etto…-**Dijo la pequeña rubia con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras hacia una reverencia**-lo siento por no fijarme por donde iba –**

**-No te preocupes yo también estaba distraído—**dijo niño peli plata de una 6 años**-Y ¿cómo te llamas?–**

**-Pues mi nombre es Serena-**Respondió la pequeña**-pero Tio ruka me dice neko-chan–**

**-Pues el mio es Diamante…-**Dijo el niño**-Pero Onee-chan me dice Dan… etto… vamos a jugar neko-chan–**

**-Si… vamos Dan-chan–**respondió Serena con una radiante sonrisa

_**Pero si en algún momento te pierdo**_

_**Daré la vida para volver **_

_**a estar junto a ti…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¨Inochi Arukagiri… Ashite¨**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¨Mientras Haya Vida…Ama¨

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:**

**Espero que les haya gustado o tal vez lo odiaron… las letras intermedias son canciones ¨Kimi-to-Toaiyo-Ga-Shinda-Hi¨ y ¨Return-To-Destiny¨ de la cantante Maon Kurosaki, gracias a todos que se detuvieron a leer, nos volvemos a encontrar en otra historia… **

**Gracias…**


End file.
